


Tell Me A Lie

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction (Band), Torchwood
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Tell Me A Lie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Okay, let's see if this is viewable in more than six countries this time.Plot: Ianto thinks Jack is going to leave him for Gwen and asks him to tell him anything but that.Used a lot of video again. See any that's yours, just send me a PM and I'll add the credit.Song: Tell Me A Lie by One DirectionFandom: Torchwood BBCDisclaimer: I own a cat and that's about it.Originally Created in May 2012





	Tell Me A Lie




End file.
